<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dangerous Game - Chess by AussieOutlander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428860">A Dangerous Game - Chess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieOutlander/pseuds/AussieOutlander'>AussieOutlander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Game Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foursome - F/F/M/M, Freaky Frasers, Game Night, Multi, Sexy Times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieOutlander/pseuds/AussieOutlander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a look, a transformation. I had seen it a million times before. My husband's face could change from joyous laughter or sweet affection to hunger, wanting in seconds. His eyes would change first. Their lustre remained but the breathtaking, sparkling blue dissolved into a dark, undefinable shade that foretold what was to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Fraser/Jamie Fraser/Geillis Duncan/John Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Game Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dangerous Game - Chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This is a bit different from me. But I woke at 6am one morning, and it was there. </p><p>It does feature multiple partners, so If you have any issues with J&amp;C, John and Geillis, exploring their sexuality, together, stop here and have a good day.<br/>Please don't read if you think you will be offended. </p><p>Otherwise, enjoy a bit of fantasy.❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Thank you to @erare_OL and @SkyeBoatBaby19 for Beta work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>John was the first to arrive, six PM sharp and with a gift as always. A bottle of wine, and a handmade chess set that he had crafted especially for Jamie’s birthday last month. He had only returned from England a few days ago, so today was the first opportunity he'd had to bestow it upon its new owner.</p><p>Jamie was lost for words when he untied the bow and carefully opened the brown paper wrapping. Each piece featured the intricately carved proud stag and the Fraser clan’s crest. When Jamie spotted ‘Je Suis Prest’ burnt into the centre of the board, he was lost for words.</p><p>“John, I dinna ken what tae say,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief, tears forming in his eyes. “'Tis too much.”</p><p>John seemed almost embarrassed by Jamie’s heartfelt reaction. His deep love for Jamie was always bubbling just below the surface and in moments like this, those feelings burst free of their containment and appeared to almost drown him.</p><p>I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek, “It’s beautiful, John. Thank you.” He simply nodded and held my arm tightly as we walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa.</p><p>The next thirty or so minutes were spent chatting about John’s trip back home to England, where and how the chess set came to be, reminiscing over our time at university and laughing over Geillis’s inability to be anywhere on time.</p><p>Jamie had been pacing around the room grumbling “Where the hell is she?” and complaining that his chicken would dry out for the past 10 minutes when the doorbell finally alerted us to her arrival.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, her hands waving in the air, resigning herself to the fact she was in for a panning from Jamie.</p><p>“I’ve been cooking all afternoon, Geillis. Could ye not try tae be on time? Is it really that hard?”</p><p>“Calm the farm, Jamie.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Can we just eat and get drunk?”</p><p>I grabbed Jamie by the arm and patted his hand, soothing his delicate and quickly overheating temper. There had always been an odd chemistry between these two. Geillis could rile Jamie up almost as much as I could. Perhaps it was her flirtatious, gregarious nature, or maybe Jamie was a little intimidated by her? Whatever it was, it was a dynamic I had never been able to put my finger on.</p><p>Jamie ventured off to finish dinner, while the rest of us sat at the dining table, opened the wine and laughed as we listened to Jamie banging and crashing around cursing in Gaelic in the kitchen.</p><p>He returned moments later, beaming with pride and carrying his lovingly prepared meal of roasted chicken, vegetables and wee haggis just for him and Geillis.</p><p>Our feast was placed on the table by its creator and he began carving the chicken and haggis. I smiled watching him, loving to see him so proud of his work and grateful I didn’t have to cook it.</p><p>Dinner was delicious, the wine was divine and the company, drunk as skunks.</p><p> </p><p>The wine John gifted to us was gone halfway through the first course and was soon followed by a bottle of gin and whisky with the latter well underway.</p><p>The newly treasured chessboard was out and admired but not yet used. Strip Poker had been suggested but refuted by Jamie as he hung upside down over the back of the couch before we settled on a much more mature game of Spin the Bottle.</p><p>It was agreed upfront that it was strictly thin-lipped, closed-mouth kisses and if we were in, we were in and no one could back out.</p><p>The empty gin bottle was carried in from the dining room and placed on the floor between us. I don't know if I had ever seen Geillis more excited or Jamie more nervous.</p><p>“Let's do this!” Geillis cheered as she winked at me, grabbed the bottle and took the first turn.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was a look, a transformation. I had seen it a million times before. My husband's face could change from joyous laughter or sweet affection to hunger, wanting in seconds. His eyes would change first. Their lustre remained but the breathtaking, sparkling blue dissolved into a dark, undefinable shade that foretold what was to come.</p><p>Then, there were his lips. His perfect heart-shaped lips would become instantly dry and require wetting and licking. Sometimes just once, sometimes repeatedly but always as he leaned into a kiss.</p><p>So I knew the signs, knew he was wanting. What was different though was he was not looking at me. He was looking at a man, his best friend, John.</p><p>There were more tells that told me he wanted him. The shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying to adjust himself without his hands, the heaviness of breathing, the depth in the rise and fall of his broad chest.</p><p>This drunken, childish game of spin the bottle had taken an unexpected, dangerous but perhaps not unwelcomed turn.</p><p>Their first kiss was the briefest, most awkward thin-lipped clash of lips ever seen. It was hilarious and silly, exactly what Spin the Bottle should be. The second was softer and longer. Only by a few seconds but the lips were not so thin and his eyes—closed tight at the beginning—opened softly and watched John as he pulled away.</p><p>Now the third, or was it the fourth, kiss was upon him. Fate, it seemed, wanted this. And so I believe, did Jamie.</p><p>They were oblivious of course.</p><p>John looked on sheepishly, waiting to see if Jamie would do it again. Waiting to see if he would lean across the divide between them both and plant his lips on his own another time. While Geillis whooped and whistled like a cheerleader at a pep rally.</p><p>But I knew. I knew he was desperate to do it, and it made me crazy with lust.</p><p>The tension in the room was palpable. Geillis shot me a “ What the fuck is going on?” look as though she too, could feel it escalating. John remained silent, waiting for Jamie to make the first move.</p><p>“Christmas is coming you two!” yelled Geillis, uncomfortable with the silence and also waiting to see what would transpire.</p><p>“Aye, I...alright, dinna rush me,” Jamie said, his voice low and raspy. Another tell.</p><p>He began to lean and John followed, both stopping as their breath was felt on the skin of the other, just before their lips connected. Jamie again wet his lips. His hand reached for John, clasping the back of his head and pulled him in, closing the gap between them.</p><p>The tight grasp of his hand softened, and his fingers wove into John's soft blond locks. He released a soft moan, and his other hand shifted from its tight grip on the leg of his jeans to gently cup John’s face.</p><p>I was transfixed. Geillis looked as though she may faint.</p><p>Their lips remained fused and I could see John's body begin to melt into my husband. His hand lifted from it’s anchored position on the ground to Jamie’s shoulder and the apparent spell was broken. Jamie’s eyes sprung open and he moved away from John's touch. Breathless and panting.</p><p>His eyes shot straight to mine, seeking forgiveness or approval or both.</p><p>I said nothing. I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to tell him to do it again, that it was one of the sexiest things I had seen, that I was wetter than I had ever been but I couldn’t find a single word.</p><p>So I showed him.</p><p>I crawled to him on my knees and kissed him, hard and raw. Then pulled away. I nodded to him then, to John.</p><p>I then spun the bottle and stopped it at Geillis.</p><p>I had always been curious, now seemed like the time.</p><p>Geillis was on me before my hand left the bottle. She had made no secret of her desire for me over the years and took her opportunity with relish.</p><p>She slipped her fingers around my face and licked my lips with abandon. They parted without a conscious decision and her tongue clashed with mine. Her soft lips felt so different from my husbands but I liked the plumpness, enjoyed the taste of her cherry lip gloss</p><p>As I opened my eyes, I caught a flash of movement beside me; Jamie was behind me. He grabbed me, kissed me, then pushed me back to Geillis. His eyes begged me to repeat the kiss and there was a familiar, stern look cast to Geillis. One I had seen countless times before and had taken as annoyance and frustration.</p><p>I had been so wrong, so blind. I could see it clearly now, as her hand caressed my thigh and he guided it higher up. It was a knowing, a lust shared between them; a mutual want for me. He knew she wanted this, she knew he did too.</p><p>As Geillis’s lips returned to mine, he released her hand and returned to John, whose shyness was gone, melted by the heat in the room, inside him. He lunged onto Jamie and there was an audible thud as their bodies clashed together.</p><p>The sounds escaping my husband, those I had never heard him create, spun my head and Geillis and I broke apart. We watched on as the men’s kiss deepened.</p><p>John continued to move towards Jamie who was now leaning so far back he was almost lying. Both his hands were palm down against the floor and began to slip lower and lower until finally, his back touched the wood.</p><p>Hovering above him, John’s hands lay on either side of Jamie’s face, pinning him beneath him. He leant down and kissed Jamie again, then slowly pulled away.</p><p>I don’t know who was more shocked, Jamie, John, or Geillis, when I shifted to John’s side, twisted his face to mine and kissed him. He sat back on his knees and welcomed me into his lap.</p><p>I could taste Jamie on his lips, his whisky infused scent still lingered on his skin. I breathed both men in as I kissed the lips of a man I so admired but had never thought of in this way. He was now one of the sexiest things I had seen, suddenly irresistible and I wanted him.</p><p>A familiar hand caressed my neck, as John pulled me deeper into the kiss. My husband’s fingertips tickled my flesh and were soon joined by his lips, then his tongue.</p><p>Twisting my hand behind myself, blindly feeling for him, I found his cheek and leaned into him, drawing John with me.</p><p>With my free hand, I touched John's thigh, inching closer and closer to his hardness.</p><p>“Do ye want me tae leave?” whispered Geillis.</p><p>“No,” we replied as one. With a final soft kiss, Jamie’s lips left me, and I nodded my approval, knowing where he was going.</p><p>“I would very much like tae kiss ye,” he said to a trembling Geillis. His rough, dirty voice not matching the sweetness of his words. John released my lips but held me close as we watched them.</p><p>“Aye.” She sighed through parted lips, as Jamie closed in.</p><p>Again, I saw him wet his lips before they connected with my best friend’s. A tiny section of my brain screamed ‘This is not okay!’ but it was thoroughly outnumbered and beaten into submission by the majority that found this intoxicating.</p><p>The hesitation that was present with John was nowhere to be seen as Jamie swept her into his arms and devoured her. His hunger was enthralling. The ache between my legs was maddening and I didn’t know where or who to seek out to quell it.</p><p>John seemed to read my mind and slipped his hand around my waist. He lay back and guided me to sit atop him. His hardness pressed into my wetness with just a thin layer of fabric between us.</p><p>I heard Jamie groan as I did when I began to grind upon John, seeking the friction we both needed. The back of John’s head hit the ground with force when I rolled upon him and the sound made him laugh, his whole body shaking beneath me as he chuckled.</p><p>It briefly broke the spell, and we all sat looking at each other, not quite knowing what to do next.</p><p>I broke the stalemate.</p><p>Lifting my arse from John, I beckoned my husband, then my best friend to my side. They sat before me like two well-trained pooches awaiting their command.</p><p>I kissed Jamie, then Geillis, then John.</p><p>I then ordered Jamie, “Now you do the same.”</p><p>He followed my orders, taking Geillis first, then leaning over and kissing John, then returning to me, tasting me like it was our first delicious kiss.</p><p>John and Geills followed, laughing sexily into each other’s mouths and I was just about ready to explode.</p><p>Still sitting on John's lap, I could feel him throbbing between my legs.</p><p>“Jamie, I want to taste him. May I?”</p><p>“Christ, yes!” both men replied.</p><p>I again raised my arse, slid further down John’s legs and unzipped his fly.</p><p>He wore no underwear so his cock burst free like a lion that had been freed from its cage.</p><p>“I looked to Jamie, again seeking his approval. He nodded and I took John into my mouth.</p><p>“Claire!” he cried, reaching up and twisting his fingers into my curls. I could taste him, he was so close already, pulsing in my mouth after just a few twirls and licks of my tongue.</p><p>Spurred on by the noises I could hear, almost feel, echoing around me; the sighs, gut-clenching moans and grunts coming not from the man whose cock was between my lips, but from Jamie and Geillis as they kissed and watched. I took John in deeper, again and again. He moaned and thrust his hips into me with increasing fervour.</p><p>“Claire, God, Claire.” he sighed, almost begging. I could feel his body clenching, rising, and I didn't want him to finish. I needed to see my husband bring him to climax. I withdrew my mouth and watched as he cried for its loss.</p><p>“Ye canna do that tae the lad,” laughed Jamie. “‘Tis not good for a man’s health mo cridhe.”</p><p>He called me to him and placed my hand on Geillis’s thigh. She kissed me immediately like she had been patiently waiting for her turn.</p><p>“Now, I want ye tae taste Geillis, Claire. Taste her wit me. Can ye do that?”</p><p>“Yes.” I sighed, as Geillis lay back on the floor beside John and kissed him.</p><p>“I don’t know how to, Jamie,” I said, feeling a little embarrassed for the first time that evening.</p><p>“I will show ye, Sassench, come.”</p><p>He crawled atop Geillis and kissed her lips, her chin and neck. He peeled off her shirt, undid her bra, and took her breasts into his mouth.</p><p>“Take off her skirt, Claire,” he demanded.</p><p>My shaking hands touched her waist and her hips lifted from the ground as I undid her button and slipped her plaid skirt down her thighs.</p><p>“Now her tights.”</p><p>I did the same with her tights, taking her underwear along with them.</p><p>Jamie bit his lip as his eyes scanned over her, taking her in. I had never seen a woman like this before and her rare, natural beauty—the curves and feminine softness of her body took my breath away.</p><p>Jamie ran his hand up the inside of her thigh until he found her wetness. Sliding his fingers through it, he parted her lips and tickled her with his tongue.</p><p>Just as John had done with me, Geillis’s hand wove through Jamie’s curls as she pushed him deeper into her. I watched as my husband tasted another woman, then without stopping, held out his hand for me to join.</p><p>I took his hand in mine and he pulled me slowly to his face. He kissed me.</p><p>“Can ye taste her mo chridhe? Can ye taste her on my lips?”</p><p>“Yes.” I breathed into him, relishing his lips on mine.</p><p>“Do ye like it?” he asked, closing his eyes and biting his lip.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Taste her, Sassenach, taste her cunt.” He begged.</p><p>Geillis almost screamed as my lips connected with her soft, swollen, centre.</p><p>Unsure what to do, I softly kissed her, gently at first, moving from side to side, between her legs.</p><p>“Use yer tongue Sassenach.” He again begged.</p><p>It was my turn to lick my lips. Wetting them before using my fingers to separate her folds, and gently caress them with my tongue.</p><p>“Holy mother of God.” Jamie sighed as I continued to lick her, becoming more bold, hungry for her with each stroke.</p><p>I was crouched over her now and could feel something shift behind me. It was John, on his knees behind me stroking his cock in time to the stroke of my tongue.</p><p>Jamie moved up to lay on his side beside Geillis. The position affording him a view of all three of us.</p><p>“Ye all look sae bonny,” he sighed, as he finally removed his shirt and pants and began to stroke himself.</p><p>John’s mouth almost hit the floor when he saw Jamie naked with his hard, large engorged length in his hands. I was sure he had imagined Jamie in this position many times though, perhaps not with Geillis and I involved.</p><p>Jamie kissed Geillis, catching her cries and moans in his mouth as I continued to taste her.</p><p>“Am I doing it right?” I asked, lifting my head, panting and enjoying seeing my husband kissing her, relishing the feel of her writhing body against him.</p><p>“Aye, ‘tis amazing Claire, please dinna stop,” she moaned.</p><p>I turned to kiss John and nodded to him in the direction of Jamie, before returning to finish off Geillis. My initial hesitation was gone and I went straight in, circling and lapping with my tongue until her body directed me to her most sensitive spot.</p><p>I continued to lavish her, even brushing my fingers against her entrance and smiled a little as I saw John move from behind me.</p><p>His hand slid up Jamie’s legs until they reached their destination. Jamie rolled to his back as John took him into his hands. I twisted my head a little to watch and could see the joy and determination on his face, one hand holding the base tightly as he stroked and worked Jamie's cock back and forth with the other.</p><p>“Is this okay, Jamie?” he asked. “Tell me to stop if you’re not comfortable.”</p><p>“Don’t ye fucking dare stop!” cursed Jamie. “Yer hands are amazing, soft but so firm...Oh, Christ!”</p><p>John had replaced his hands with his mouth.</p><p>I bolted upright, never hearing such a noise from my man before. To see him lying in such a position. So vulnerable, so open, in such pleasure. It filled my heart with a joy I had never known.</p><p>I returned my attention to Geillis, enjoying her body as I enjoyed the sounds of John and my husband. The ache between my legs was overwhelming and while my mouth remained in Gel, I unbuttoned my shirt, ripped down my pants and began to rub.</p><p>Moaning at my own touch, my licking intensified but I needed more. I wanted to feel her. I shifted my hand from her folds and gently slid two fingers slid inside her. The feeling was amazing, so warm, soft and wet. She loved it, I could hear her breathing hitch and could feel her body tighten, as did mine.</p><p>“Claire, Claire,” she called. “I’ve wanted ye so long.”</p><p>I felt it. Felt her walls clamp around my fingers and her body lifted from beneath me. She screamed as she came on me and I lapped her up, while she writhed, gripping my hair and her hand, pushing deeper inside her, desperate for the feeling to never end.</p><p>“Christ,” called Jamie, making me jump. I had been so lost in the moment with Geillis, I had almost forgotten we weren’t alone.</p><p>“Come here Claire.” he said, “I need tae touch ye.”</p><p>I kissed the inside of Gel's still trembling thighs and crawled to Jamie. He pulled me onto his lips, not really kissing me, just pressing my mouth against his.</p><p>“I love ye,” he moaned into me, pulling me even closer as John took him deeper and deeper again. His eyes closed tightly, his nose scrunched and his lips quivered as he spilled into John’s mouth.</p><p>“I love you too, Jamie.” I kissed his forehead and smiled in wonder. I loved to watch him after climax. Each time, he had that same look of joy and amazement and slight bewilderment as he did the first time we made love.</p><p>I lay in wait beside him, hoping when he came down from his high that he wasn’t stuck by an instant shame or regret over what had just happened but he didn’t. In fact, he did quite the opposite.</p><p>“What about ye two?” he asked, nodding between John and I. “Geillis and I have finished. Now it’s your turn.”</p><p>He winked at Geillis and she seemed to read his mind rising to her knees and moving to sit before John while he smirked and moved to me.</p><p>“John, have ye ever pleased a woman before?” Geillis asked as she removed his shirt and kissed his chest.</p><p>“Well, I have been with a woman. Whether or not I pleased her is an entirely different matter,” he laughed nervously. The laugh stilted as Geillis took his nipple into her mouth and bit it while running her hands down and taking hold of his length.</p><p>“My dear God,” he said, rolling his head side to side, his eyes, following suit.</p><p>“I truly didn’t expect this this evening.” he stuttered between gasps, “A game of chess, you said. I had no idea you Frasers were so damn freaky!”</p><p>“I didn’t either,” replied Jamie. As he lay me down and pushed my legs apart.</p><p>“My turn, Sassenach.”</p><p>He drove his tongue into me with expertise, hitting the perfect spot first go and earning his back a severe nail clawing.</p><p>“Jamie…” I moaned as he circled and licked, twisted and sucked, over and over. My body was tingling, melting into the ground beneath me. Yet, my appetite was insatiable. I still wanted more.</p><p>“John, where is John?” I cried.</p><p>“Here my darling, I am right here.”</p><p>“Come to me,” I begged. “Touch me, John.”</p><p>Gellis released her grip of his cock and he moved beside Jamie.</p><p>“Touch her John, take her breasts,” Jamie said, lifting his head for a moment.</p><p>John hovered closer and surprised us all by holding my breasts in his hands, squeezing them together and taking them into his mouth. Moaning as he licked and suckled.</p><p>I almost came immediately when I saw Geillis move beside him and take him into her hand again. Her breasts quashed delicious against his back and he moaned as he continued to mouth mine.</p><p>Jamie had worked me into a frenzy by this point and when John released my breasts, he licked down my body until his tongue met with and worked with Jamies against my clit. I exploded. An orgasm like I had never experienced before rushed through my entire body. John bolted upright looking almost frightened as I screamed his and Jamie's names.</p><p>Geillis pounced, licking John’s still pounding erection. He kept his eyes on Jamie, who was still kissing me, calming me down from my ridiculous peak with sweet Gaelic musings. Within three deep, hard blows he spilled his seed into Geillis, throwing his head back and calling Jamie's name.</p><p>Collapsed in a pile of limbs, it was indiscernible whose parts were whose. We lay, all breathless, panting, exhausted, but fulfilled like never before.</p><p>It seemed like hours and maybe it was before we began to move, to breathe normally, to think clearly.</p><p>“How about Scrabble next week?” smirked Jamie.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>